


Clarity

by amaranth827



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles/ficlets/one-shots for mostly Will/Connor but some other relationships from Chicago Med/PD/Fire might be mentioned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Something Different About You

Will made his way to the bar, sitting down beside his brother on the bar stool. He clapped Jay on the shoulder when a beer was placed in front of him, smiling at him.

 

"There's something different about you," Jay stated looking at his brother.

  
Will let out a chuckle and then took a sip of his beer. He sat the bottle back down at then glanced sideways at his brother. “What are you talking about?”

  
Jay let out a chuckle of his own and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what but there is something different about you.” He took a drink of his own beer and then smiled at his brother.

Will pulled the bottle up to his lips trying to hide his own smile. He wasn’t going to tell Jay what was different. He glanced down at the necktie he was wearing right now and his smile widen. Connor had given him the tie and he knew wearing it to the bar was probably silly but he wore it anyway.


	2. Straight Into My Arms

Will let out a groan and started to move, but hands held him firmly in place, wrapped around his shoulders, restricting his movements. His head was pounding. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He knew where he was but he didn't know why he was lying down when the last thing he remembered was standing up, and definitely the last room he had been in was not the living room. Will felt the hands that were holding on to him move stroking his hair. He raised his eyes and met the worried gray eyes of Connor, his expression was grim.  
  
Connor ran his fingers across Will's forehead letting out a sigh. Will's caramel brown eyes still looked very dazed. Connor stroked his fingers through Will's hair again. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.  
  
Will closed his eyes again when Connor started running his fingers through his hair again. "I would be doing better if I knew what happened. How did I get from in there too over here?" He opened his eyes again this time smiling at Connor to show him he was indeed doing okay.  
  
Connor returned the smile. “You fainted…" He told Will watching him closely, Connor knew the man laying in his arms was going to wrinkle his nose at his choice of words. "Straight into my arms." He added letting his boyfriend know that he had caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
Will nod at him. "Guess this cold is really getting the best of me isn't it?" He asked looking up once more finding the smile still on Connor's lips, he liked seeing him smile.  
  
"You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Connor added his smile growing and he received a light pinch to his leg.  
  
Will just shook his head fondly.


	3. Going To Be Okay

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” Will let out a growl as he pressed hard against Connor's chest where the blood was seeping out past his fingers. They had been out on a date, movie, dinner, late night walk, then they were approached by two hooded figures with knives demanding that they hand over all their money. Will had sensed that someone had been following them for some time before they were actually approached, though. They had done as asked, giving them their wallets, not trying to be heroes, Will had been worried that Connor would try to take down the guys and he had squeezed Connor's hand tighter.  
  
Will had heard Jay preach many times about just do what they ask you to do if he ever found himself in a situation like he had just been in. They did, but Connor still ended up on the ground bleeding, a knife stabbed into his chest. "I guess it's a good thing we are both doctors..." He mumbled to himself more than to Connor, who let out a chuckle and then a groan of pain. "Don't laugh you, idiot!"  
  
"Oh, and I am not going to die on you," Connor told Will, his voice rough with pain.  
  
Will shook his head. "I know, it was just a natural reaction to say that." He gripped Connor's hand tighter when he heard the sirens and saw the lights flashing, coming towards them. "Jay is going to be in a panic." He said lightly and received another laugh.  
  
"Can I tell him I saved you from being stabbed, taking the hit myself?" Connor asked with a smile that vanished and was replaced with a grimace as the pain shot through him again.  
  
"We have to tell him the truth Connor." Will shook his head, feeling a fond smile come across his lips at Connor's words. He turned his attention away from Connor when he heard footsteps rushing towards them and his name being called. Jay was going to be on the warpath after this. Will glanced back down at Connor, they were both going to be okay. He let out a sigh of relief.


	4. Shipping Us Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd...I had this idea mainly because I wonder what their 'ship' name is or if they have one. I haven't been able to find one. :D I hope you enjoyed :D

Shipping Us Together

Will let out a chuckle as he sat the laptop down onto the coffee table, and shook his head in amusement. He let out a yawn and stretched out his sore arms. He could hear Connor in the kitchen but he wasn’t sure what his beautiful man was up to, all he knew was he had been in there for over an hour and had asked Will not to disturb him. Will slowly stood up and stretched, letting out a groan as the knots in his muscles released. He made his way to the door and leaned his shoulder against the door frame, folding his arms across his chest; a smile came to his face as he took in the sight of him. “Can I come in now?”

Connor jumped and spun around, eyes narrowing at his smiling, on the verge of smirking, boyfriend. “No, you can’t come in!” He said but didn’t do anything to force Will out of the room.

“Okay, but can I ask what you are doing in here?” Will asked keeping the smile on his face as he looked Connor over. He could see a slight blush creep into his cheeks and he noticed what looked like flour or maybe it was powdered sugar on the side of his neck.

Connor shook his head, but he knew from the look Will was now giving him that he wasn’t going to get by without telling him what he was up too. “Okay fine...” Connor let out a dramatic sigh and heard Will chuckle, that brought a smile to his own lips. “I am trying to bake you a cake. You dare laugh about that, and I might have to hit you!” He threatened lightly.

“You’re baking for me?” Will asked, stepping away from the door jam, his smile even wider now.

“Well, I know your family is probably going to throw you a party tonight with cake and all that but I wanted to have a private celebration too.” Connor shrugged his shoulders but smiled at Will.

“I think this act would have people shipping us together…” Will said letting out a chuckle and shaking his head again.

Connor raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “What are you talking about ‘shipping’?”

Will let out an amused snort. “Oh I just read something online, that fans of celebrities or characters from movies and TV, when they really like a couple together they call it a ‘ship’…give them couple names…I think it’s kind of silly but sweet.”

“So you think people would ‘ship’ us together because I am baking you a cake? I could think of a better reason they would ‘ship’ us together.” Connor wiggled his eyebrows at Will, who let out another chuckle. “So what would our couple name be?”

“Wonnor or Cill…I’m not really sure…” Will stopped talking and when Connor burst out laughing. “What you don’t like those?” He too couldn’t help but laugh.

“Cill is okay, I could live with that, but Wonnor…sounds just wrong.” Connor let out another chuckle and smiled at Will.

Will crossed the kitchen and reached up and wiped the flour off Connor’s neck. “Well, we could be called Rhostead…I don’t mind that.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against Connor’s. He felt Connor nodded before he tried to deepen the kiss and had to smile against his man’s lips. _Maybe ‘shipping’ wasn’t so silly after all…_  


End file.
